Chance Encounters
by Kali1
Summary: A time of mourning, a time for healing.
1. Default Chapter

****

Chance Encounters

By Kali

****

Author's Note: _I was disappointed with the lack of follow up regarding Cordy's death. And with the cancellation of Angel, there were certain loose ends that I wanted to see tied up. So I decided to write a fic that addressed the things that I wanted to see addressed._

"This feels sort of strange. A double memorial," Spike commented to no one in particular. He fingered one of the two ornate funeral wreaths gingerly, as if he was afraid it would crumble away into nothing.

"Then leave," Angel sighed, giving Spike a slight glare from where he sat.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Look, Spike…. Yeah, yeah I would. I'd like to be able to mourn Cordy and Fred without you around. In my face, and in my business."

"Pish, posh. First off, Fred was my friend. Remember? She wanted to save me, while you were more than happy to see me fading away, on a one way ticket to hell…. I'm gonna be here for her, whether you like it or not, Mr. Doom and Gloom."

"Spike, this day is about Cordy and Fred. Not me. Not you. Not us. Got it?"

"Is that what this is about? Jealousy?"

"Not hardly."

"Your first act as a vamp was to kill your family, mine, was to try and save my mother. It just sort of turned out tragically wonky, with me having to kill my mum."

"Yeah, well, I always assumed that was a byproduct of you being sired by Dru."

"Because she had the 'sight'?"

"No, because she was cuckoo."

Spike rolled his eyes at the comment. He was about to respond, when a voice from the back of the hotel convention room, got both his and Angel's attention.

"Well, in this time of tragedy, it's… oddly comforting to know that some things never change." Wesley said in a weary tone. His face looked haggard and unshaven. Like he hadn't slept in a few days.

"Wesley… How are you holding up?" Angel asked tentatively.

"Ask me that a month from now."

"That good, huh?"

Wesley gave Angel a grim nod in response, as he took a seat opposite Fred's wreath. 

"Um, Wesley…" Angel started to ask, as he eyed his friend with concern and trepidation.

"Yes?"

"Gunn's going to be here. Are you okay with that?"

"If I have to be."

"Not the answer I was hoping for, but, it'll do," Angel sighed.

"Who else will be here?" Spike asked.

"Cordy and Fred's family, and some of Cordy's friends from Sunnydale"

"Not…?"

"No. We're still persona non grata with them."

"Because of the whole Wolfram and Hart deal?"

"Yeah."

"Might want to inform them of that," Spike responded, pointing towards the door.

"What?!" Angel turned in his chair, and saw Xander, Willow, and Giles. Shocked looks on all of their faces. "Oh."

"What are you looking at?" Asked a familiar voice from behind them. "Will you…. Oh, my God. Spike?!"

"Buffy." Spike waved shyly. "It's been awhile."

"Buffy," Angel murmured, a bit taken aback by her reaction.

"I… I need some air."

"Buffy, wait!" Spike called after her, as she rushed out of the room. He started to follow, but, Xander stepped in front of him. Contempt, clearly etched on his face.

"You aren't dead. You SHOULD be dead!? WHY aren't you DEAD?!" Xander spouted, as he stared aghast at Spike, who in turn, just looked amused by Xander's reaction.

"Boy, he's taking this about as well as when he…" Angel began.

"Found out that you had come back," Willow finished.

"Yeah."

"Well, technically," Spike chortled, "I am dead. Have been for ages."

"I know that!" Xander hissed, glaring daggers at Spike, "I'm talking vampire dead."

"Oh, thanks for clarifying," Spike responded with sarcasm.

"Xander, calm down. It's okay…"

"Is it, Willow? It's just so unfair… Cordy…. Anya… And here is Spike, after all the hell he's caused. After what he did to Buffy…"

"Whoa, what did he do to Buffy?" Angel asked.

"He…" Xander started to reply, but Spike slapped his hand over Xander's mouth to silence him.

"Hello! Vampire without a soul, at the time. So I did something not so nice. You did much worse as Angelus, if I recall. On an almost diurnal basis. Why I remember…"

"Spike, no need to go down memory lane right now," Angel groaned. 

"Exactly. Same here. I regretted what I did. That's why I sought out getting my soul back. Because I loved Buffy. I wanted to give her what she deserved. You should understand that. You were in love with her, too"

"Still am," Angel responded icily.

"Same here," Spike glared back.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. I can tell," Xander commented, shaking his head with dismay.

"Lest we all forget, we're here for THEIR memorial services," Wesley coldly commented, pointing towards the wreaths, as he glared at the ensemble. "Their families will be here any minute. You will not make this day even more difficult for them, by prattling on about your petty jealousies. Do you hear me?!" Wesley hissed through gritted teeth, as he glared at the lot of them. "I will use this if I have to." Wesley threatened, holding a gun in the air.

"He's not serious," Xander said.

"He's very serious," Angel responded somberly.

"Yep," Spike agreed.

"Oh, Wesley," Willow said sympathetically, as she gave Wesley a hug, "I know how you feel. I REALLY know how you feel." 

*********************************************************************************

"You've changed," Giles commented to Wesley, who had his head in his hands, as he sat slumped over in the chair.

"To say the least. What are you doing here? I thought we were persona non grata due to our alliance with Wolfram & Hart?"

"Cordy's death. We wanted to pay our respects. Our issues with the Wolfram and Hart situation…"

"Your issues…"

"Wesley…"

"I know you, Giles. I'm right, aren't I?"

Yeah. Look, Wesley, I didn't realize that you and Cordelia were that close. I mean, I knew you were "involved" with her in Sunnydale, but…"

"It's not Cordy."

"Oh."

"I miss her. I… I loved her. But, it's not her. It's… Fred. It's like I'm walking around in some sort of nightmare world. Everything feels so surreal. Like I'm watching it happen to someone else. She was everything…. Everything that I could have wanted in a woman. She was kind, compassionate, intelligent, beautiful. And…"

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"I just want to wake up… Have it all be a bad dream. I feel so dead inside. Cold."

"I know."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Jenny?"

"Yeah."

"I thought Angelus had killed a woman that I had cared about… Lilah. I had to… dismember her, to ensure that she didn't return from the dead."

"That must have been… difficult."

"Yeah. So, I can understand why you have trouble trusting Angel, in regard to Wolfram and Hart."

"Yeah, it's difficult."

"People change, Giles."

"I know that."

"I thought that I killed my father, awhile back. It walked like him, talked like him, and even had his condescending scorn as well."

"But it wasn't."

"No, it wasn't."

"My point is, there was a time when I was petrified of my father. I cowered in fear whenever he spoke in that… that tone of his. But now…"

"Yes?"

"I knew what I was doing when I joined Wolfram & Hart. My eyes were wide open. And if it comes down to a war, between our two sides. I know whose side I'll be on."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise," Wesley said with icy conviction.

"Uh, guys, what's this about a war?" Angel asked, concerned. "Super hearing, what can I say?"

"Excuse me." Wesley stated, as he got up and headed towards the door. "I'll be back before the service starts."

"Giles, you'll have to excuse him. He's been having a tough time, as of late."

"Yeah, I can see that. Anything to do with Wolfram & Hart?"

"Uh, well, not exactly. Not directly, anyways. I don't think…" Angel fumbled. Eyeing a tray of food, he grabbed it and offered it to Giles. "Peanut?"

***************************************************************************************

"Cordy, you've got to try this. It's so delicious! " 

"Anya?!" What are you doing here?!" Cordy stared at the blonde woman holding the container of chocolate peanut butter chunk ice cream.

"Eating ice cream."

"I'm not talking about…."

"Oh. I died," Anya responded simply.

"I know that. But… Here. What are you doing here?!"

"Oh!" Anya exclaimed, beginning to realize what Cordelia was referring to.

"Yeah!" Cordelia, responded, as she crossed her arms.

"'Cause I was all vengeance demony and all."

"Yeah!"

"I helped save the world. A few times. Without powers."

"The power of redemption," Doyle commented, giving Cordy a smile, hug, and a kiss in greeting. "Hi, Cordy."

"Doyle?! You're here too?!"

"Where'd you think I'd be?" Doyle asked with mock hurt.

"Here, of course. It's just… I don't know. But, Anya, even after all the hell on earth she caused?!"

"Yeah, the wacky way of the powers that be," Doyle responded with a grin. 

"And I have to participate in bunny therapy."

****

Disclaimer: _All Buffy/Angel -verse characters belong to Joss Whedon and co… This fan fic is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such, no profit is being made from it._


	2. Conundrums

Chance Encounters

Part 2

By Kali

"I know how you feel. Really, I do," Spike said as he approached a brooding Wesley.

"I came out here, because I wanted to be alone."

"Yeah, well, trust me, that tends to turn out not so well."

"Meaning?"

"Brooding can have unforeseen consequences, at times."

"Spike…"

"And at other times…."

"Get to the point, please?"

"My mother."

"Your mother?"

"I told you before that I killed her."

"Yes, yes you did. And I'm sorry, but, I'm not particularly interested…"

"But, I didn't get a chance to tell you why."

"That's okay. I'm fine with that. The not knowing, that is."

"I know I'm a bit… put offish at times."

"That's putting it mildly."

"But, this is important. So listen to me for a bit, okay?"

"Very well."

"My mum was very ill. So, I thought that turning her into to a vamp would be the perfect solution. Her and me, together for eternity. Only, it made matters worse. Much worse.

"Uh huh."

"She became someone else."

"Well, being bitten by a vampire tends to do that."

"She wasn't my mum anymore. She was this lecherous thing… and she made a move on me."

"Yeah, so you told me. And I'm still trying to get that picture out of my mind."

"And because of that thing, I thought that my mum had never really loved me. That, and having to kill her. It changed me."

"And how exactly does this relate to me?"

"Illyria looks like Fred. But she isn't her."

"I know that!"

"Do you? Look, this could all be a moot point, in a bit. He's going to ask her."

"He is?"

"Yeah, any minute now."

"I… The things I've seen. The things I've done. I don't know what or who I believe in, anymore. Hope seems like a rare commodity these days. But, I hope to God that she says yes."

* * *

"So," Angel said, attempting to sound casual..

"So," Willow responded.

"Thanks again for re-souling me."

"No prob."

"Have you seen Buffy?"

"Yeah, she just wanted some time alone to think."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Seeing your re-ensouled vampire ex "die", only to have him return from that, would be a bit "heavy" to deal with. And she has had that happen to her twice. Only, the first time, she "killed" me. But semantics aside…"

"Angel, why don't you just come out and say it?"

"What?"

"Oh come on! It's what you want, it's what your crew wants as well. You want me to try and save Fred, don't you?"

"That was the general idea, yeah."

"I don't know if I can."

"Yeah, I know that it's a difficult spell. That it might not work.."

"No, it's because of Buffy."

"Buffy?"

"She… came back different. I thought that I had rescued her from some horrific hell dimension."

"But?"

"Where she was, she didn't want to be "rescued" from. And the same might be true for Fred."

"So, you're saying no?"

"I'm saying that I would have to ask Fred's permission first."

* * *

"Uh, sorry guys. Me… no singing…. Period."

"But, Willow, if you do this, Lorne will be able to tell how…" Angel pleaded

"I know, and I'm sorry, but…"

"Sugar, you don't have to do it in front of anyone else but me."

"I… I…"

"Can't someone else sing? Wouldn't that work?" Xander asked.

Willow brightened at his suggestion. "Yeah! Like Giles. He has a good voice. Or Spike."

"Spike can sing? When did this happen?" Angel asked, shocked.

* * *

Giles watched as a solemn Wesley paced back and forth.

"Wesley, I think I need to clarify something to you. I'm not against you, per se, or Angel, or… I just find the concept of your group's alliance with Wolfram and Hart… highly questionable."

"A few years ago, I'd probably would have felt the same way. But, we did know what we were getting into when we allied ourselves with them. We did this with our eyes wide open."

"I hope so. And I hope that we ALL don't end up regretting that decision."

"Yeah, well… I just had a very odd conversation with Spike."

"Really? That happened to me… quite often, actually."

"He mentioned his mother."

"Ah. Is he still having mother issues?" Giles asked.

"No. He seems to have come to terms with it. But that, in itself, is part of the conundrum."

"How so?"

"How is it that a vampire can feel so deeply about his mother and her death? When "A" he's essentially a demon inhabiting someone else's dead body, and "B" he had no soul back then. At least not one in the typical, human sense."

"I know, it does tend to fly in the face of what we were taught."

"Spike seems to have kept much of who he was, before he was vamped. While Angelus is practically the opposite of Angel."

"Spike did aide us a bit. At the time, I thought it was because of the chip, and him being bored. But, when Buffy died, Spike was devastated. Almost as if…"

"Harmony said something rather… compassionate to me, the other day.

"That is odd. Especially, for her."

"Yeah, I know, theoretically, it shouldn't be possible. Not for a vampire. And then there is Darla. She was brought back human. With a soul, and her memories of her vampire life. She wanted to be turned back into a vampire. If the human soul truly ceases to exist on this plane and moves on to limbo, when their body is turned into a vampire, then…"

"It leaves us with a lot of uncomfortable questions."

"It sort of intrigues me, actually. A mystery to be solved. Something to keep my mind off of…"

* * *

"Fred!"

"Hi, Cordy!"

****

**Disclaimer: **_All Buffy/Angel -verse characters belong to Joss Whedon and co… This fan fic is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such, no profit is being made from it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chance Encounters

Part 3

By Kali

"What can one do in a situation like this?" Buffy asked as she slumped into a nearby chair.

"Nothing you can do. Except curse, and rage, and break things," Willow answered as she sat down next to her friend..

"Ah, breaking things…. I'm good at that."

"And if that fails, we can just fall back on the tried and true method of… lots and lots of chocolate."

"All hail chocolate! But seriously, I'm probably going to be breaking someone's heart, in just a little bit. Someone's dead, un-beating heart. Hell! Perhaps, two someone's hearts. And what if I can't decide? What then?"

"If you can't, then don't. Just be honest with them."

"I don't want to hurt either of them. Sort of pathetic, isn't it? A vampire slayer in love with two vampires."

"Buffy.."

"Today's lesson, class, vampires are for staking, not for sleeping with. And two vampires? Well, that's just a recipe for disaster. Learn from me, students. Do not follow in my footsteps… Do not…. Even if they have that whole sexy, brooding hunk thing going on. Oh, dear God, I'm doomed."

"Well they are pretty handsome. If I was a straight girl, why'd I.."

"Thanks, Wil, but…"

"Dated a werewolf, remember? On the forbidden love list, that's pretty high."

* * *

"Tess?" 

"…….."

"Andrew?"

"Don't look at me, Monica. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole bunny phobia thing."

"Um, Anya…." Monica began.

"Well? Am I going to be reunited with Xander eventually, or not? And if so, will I have to share him? Because that is sort of icky. From the standpoint of sex, at least. Or, is there no sex in heaven? 'Cause really, it would suck if there isn't."

"It's just so unnatural," Andrew murmured to himself. "How could anyone be terrified of bunnies?"

* * *

"Bloody stupid curse, if you ask me." 

"No one's asking you."

"And I care, because? Anyhow, it's stupid. They wanted to avenge their beloved… whatever-her-name-was. But, didn't give a bleeding fig about anyone else you might kill, if the curse was broken. Rather self-absorbed, weren't they?"

Angel sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Funeral, remember? Or have you gone completely daft in the head?"

"No, I mean, what are you doing here, standing next to me?"

"Oh, evil smiley faces of doom."

"What?"

"There are a bunch of evil smiley faces right outside the church."

"And you are just mentioning this now!"

* * *

"Cordy, where did Tess, Monica, and Andrew go?" Doyle asked 

"They left. They couldn't deal with Anya's questions, so I got drafted for bunny therapy duty. I tell you, Doyle, four hours knee deep in bunny land, and I'm starting to share Anya's phobia."

"Where's Fred?"

"Um, she was here. Just a minute ago."

"Maybe the bunnies got her," Anya shuddered. "They're diabolical little critters."

"Anya, please," Cordy groaned.

"Crafty too."

"I take it the bunny therapy isn't going too well?"

Cordy groaned in response.

* * *

"You know, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but… thinking that, first Angel and then Spike were… ashes… mourning them… only to have them return from… Wherever the heck they were. It just makes me feel like…. I don't know…. " Buffy paused, remembering Tara. "And I need to be shutting up now." 

"Buffy, it's okay. I understand."

"I still shouldn't have…"

"Look, it's okay, really. Impossible decisions? I get that. Been there, done that. Hell, I'm trying to make a big ol' decision right now. Angel's asked me to do something…"

"Ah…"

"Major, mundo magic of the extreme kind."

"Ah, the kind you've been trying to avoid like the plague."

"Yeah. They want me to try to resurrect Fred."

"Oh. My. God," Buffy gaped.

"It' s not that surprising, really, that'd they would want that."

"Not that. Something else. Something way else."

"What? Big bad?"

"Weird bad. Giant smiley faces carrying bazookas!"

**Disclaimer: **_All Buffy/Angel -verse characters belong to Joss Whedon and co… All Touched By an Angel characters belong to John Masius._ _This fan fic is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such, no profit is being made from it._


End file.
